Dear Diary, Sharronyn
by canzie
Summary: Sharronyn is a normal girl who goes to school with three super hot guys, the RRB's. When she gets intertwined with these three and a mysterious boy, will writing to her diary be enough? It should, since it replies back to all her entries! Follow her through love, drama, and funny moments of confusion as she chooses either Brick, the most popular, or Boomer, the cute comforter.


**Ok this story is superspecial awesome to my heart even though it seems kinda loserish, and even though there is a surprise character later,*cue gasps* doesn't mean its a crossover, I just love the dude. :) judge if you must, plz tell me all my mistakes.**

* * *

Dear Diary ~Sharronyn

Tuesday April 5th:

I ducked underneath the arms of a love struck couple.

"Careless…" I mumbled under my breath. I turned the corner and I couldn't move any longer. There stood Brick *cough cough* my crush, with his two equally, yet differently, attractive brothers. I tried my best to squeeze myself into the awing crowd as they walked past. I could've sworn Brick glanced at me, but it was probably something behind me. I tucked a loose flabby flat piece of hair behind my ears and rushed to my next class. As soon as I reached my desk in the back, I pulled out my diary. I pulled out a purple pen, but soon you'll see it's something more.

_Dear Diary, today, after 1__st__ period, Brick and his brothers made their usual rounds through the halls. But I think he looked at me. At the same time I think it was something behind me._

I stopped and looked down, waiting for the next response. In dark pink, a writing suddenly scratched itself onto the light brown paper.

_You shoot you score girl! You're one lucky cat. Maybe he was looking at you. I'm sure you'll get his attention next time, you're gorgeous enough. _

I rolled my eyes. 'I wish…' I thought. Just then Brick came in and I couldn't do a thing. A bunch of people ran up to him, greeting. I slowly crept up to hear the conversations. A lot of it crammed together so I really couldn't understand, but when Brick spoke his voice stood out like a rose in a bundle of dandelions.

"I wanted to switch out a class, well, a couple of classes, so they had to rearrange my schedule and I got this class." He said.

"They _would_ change your schedule." That was the last thing I heard before everyone crammed their voices into one sentence again. I rushed back to my seat and whipped open my diary. The first thing I saw on the page was,

_Watch it I can feel that._

I rolled my eyes at it again and quickly scribbled down the news.

_Brick Jojo, _he's_ in my class! He switched out of his old ones and got this one!_

I wrote franticly and searched the page for its response. Finally it started,

_Wow, I almost didn't get that. Hee hee! Any who, now's your chance! You can show him you're the one to love!_

My lips ceased into a deep frown before I angrily picked up my pen.

_Are you crazy?!_

_No. _It replied. I glared at it.

'_Stupid book. Doesn't know what she's… writing about.'_ I thought while putting it away. Then I saw Brick walking towards me.

I looked around the room and saw the only empty seat was next to me.

'Damn!' I thought as I started pretending I was doing something on my desk as he sat down. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I pretended it didn't happen. Then it happened again. I slowly turned my head. He was smiling at me. My eyes widened.

"Do you have a pencil?" My whole body dropped in disappointment while I sighed in relief.

"Sure…" I mumbled. I fumbled with my bookbag to get a pencil. I took out one that was in fairly good shape and handed it to him. He smiled nicely.

"Thanks." He said charmingly as he took it. I felt a blush coming on so I turned away.

"No problem." I mumbled something that he didn't even hear. The teacher finally came in and took attendance.

"Exciting news everyone!" Ms. Bruce started. "We will be doing science projects! I want to tell you ahead of time so you have time to think of a project! The starting date will be in two weeks but I'll give you your partners now!" she finished.

'_Well the chances of me having Brick as a partner is so little I feel myself blessed and cursed. I don't think I could hang around Brick the way others do.'_ I Thought sinking in my seat a bit.

People started muttering about their projects as Ms. Bruce went to get her roster. About 3 notes landed on Brick's desk. He opened them one by one laughing and replying on each one before tossing it in a random direction. I wanted to laugh. It seemed silly didn't it?

"OK!" our teacher exclaims loudly. "Jason works with Lisa." A groan of dissent. " Josh with Kenny." A sound of a high five.

"Actually, Sharronyn, I couldn't put you with anyone since we had an odd number and I was trying to fit everyone with who'd they want to go with. I was going to wait till everyone was paired to see who would take you. By the way, Gregory with Jenny." Greg slipped a bit into his seat as jenny rested her head on both her hands, staring at him.

"Oh well its fine, I can work on my own." I told her politely, just finishing my list of preparations to finish early.

"Oh, but you're not the only one who isn't charted now." She told me. It dawned very slowly but it dawn well enough. I was Brick's new partner. It dawned on everyone else too and people began looking at me in envy. I would've done the same.

The bell rang and everyone filtered out. To make sure everyone was swept away, I stayed back. I pulled out diary to tell her later. Eventually I walked out. Brick didn't fail to pop up behind me with his brothers.

"Hey shay." Brick said, sneaking up behind me. His two brothers walked just ahead of us, laughing and talking.

"Uh, my name is Sharronyn." I said quietly.

"Right. Hey, can I borrow this pencil for the rest of the day?" he asked politely. Well he did ask politely.

"S-sure. I don't need it right away." I replied in the same manner.

"Thanks." He said with his charming smile before jumping up to join his brothers. I sighed quietly.

**No one PIV ~ for no reason XD**

She quickly tucked her thinly red hair behind her ear. Her sort of too big for her sneakers scooped off her heel, showing from her ankle socks to her bottom heel. She hurried along with the crowd, talking all about her, her old friends, her 'new' friends (or in her case, the friends that she met that talks to her in a group during class and ONLY during class) walking around and about, trying to get to the bus that she rides.

She held her colorfully designed binder to her chest like a shield. She tried to board the bus but people carelessly crossed her path. And she was not one to shove. Suddenly everyone around her dispersed (even those in front of her dispersed) as Brick and his brothers walked by, trying to get to their own bus.

She quickly climbed onto the bus and sat behind the bus driver. The safest place for a weak girl like her. Then a bunch of people came on the bus at one time. Probably tried to say the few words they could to Brick. She secretly smiled to herself, for she could talk to Brick whenever she wants to, him being her partner. But she'd never bring herself; he'd have to talk to her.

Just then, Brick climbed onto the bus. Everyone shouted in acclamation, "Hey Brick!" and "What's up babe?!" and "yo my bro what's up?!" He flashed them a smile and a quick wave of the hand and you could've sworn 3 girls melted in the back. Then his eyes darted around the bus until they landed on me and smiled another smile. My heart stopped. He leaned in close, bending a bit to talk to me. It's like the whole bus stood up to watch (even the bus driver!) He reached into his back pocket and turned back towards me.

**No longer no one's PIV**

"I forgot to give you back your pencil." He said his voice as solid and melodious as ever. I slowly reached up to grip the warm pencil. He smiled at me one more time before standing straight up. Everyone was looking straight at him (and standing up like I suspected). He waved another hand to go and everyone broke out in departing messages.

"Seeya babii!"

"Peace out brick, seeya in that period I got you!"

"Riki-rilci-bye!"

I just stared at the pencil he gave (back) to me. Then totally out of character (or maybe totally in character) I passed out. When I oke up, the bus driver was dropping off the last of the kids. No one bothered to wake me up. I climbed off the bus with flaming cheeks.

* * *

**The next chapter (hopefully) will be better (in your eyes) and if anybody would _like _to know, I did write this a long time ago (middle school) very similar to my very neglected story (Which I _should _continue) One Day On Earth (which you should read and review) Thanks for all who read this! luv you guys don't forget to review!**


End file.
